


Morning

by madamebomb



Series: The Dreaming Duology [1]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razer and Aya explore each other one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

She liked watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, his chest rising and falling in perfect time to the beat of his heart. She curled against him on the narrow bed in his quarters, half of her processes running a diagnostics scan of the engines, the other half of her focused on his breathing, the beat of his heart, the way the light played along the naked expanse of his tattooed chest.   
  
They lay together, Razer on his side facing her, naked except for the thin sheet he’d draped over his lower body. His hand rested on her hip, the other pillowed beneath his head. Their legs were entangled.  
  
Aya lifted her hand, lightly touching the center of his chest, which rose and fell in time to his shallow breathing. She scanned his vital signs, obsessing over each breath he took, every shift in his hormones as the foreign process of dreaming took him away from her. Her fingertips slid down his broad chest, skimming the lines of the black markings there. She could feel the heat of his skin, warming her. She tested his body temperature with the sensor in her fingertip as he roused against her.  
  
The back of her knuckles skimmed his abdomen, brushing against the muscles there, marveling in the topography of his body. She read the surge in his hormones and the sudden rush of his blood as it raced southward, arousing his sleeping body. Razer made a small noise in his sleep, seeking the warmth of her body as he pressed himself against her. She felt the nudge of his hardening penis, and the immediate scattering of the sensation she had come to know as pleasure that jolted through her sensors at the contact.   
  
A smile curved the corners of her lips as her hand slipped farther down, dipping beneath the covers bunched at his waist. He was warm and hard and his member twitched in response to her touch. She ran her fingertips over him, lightly, reveling in the feel.   
  
“Aya?” Razer mumbled, still gripped by dreams as she roused him. His eyes opened slowly as he inhaled, the hand on her hip tightening, gently pulling her closer to him. Their bellies pressed against one another as she gently stroked him. He shifted against her and she felt the pull and flex of each muscle. She loved to feel each part of him move, the symmetry of his perfection. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I did not mean to wake you yet,” she whispered against his ear as he pushed his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled again. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

  
“ _Mmmm…_ ” he rumbled as his arms tightened around her, pressing against her, his hips surging into her hand with a slow roll.   
  
“Is this acceptable?” she asked as his mouth lazily trailed along her neck, sending shivery little sensations down her sides. Razer’s hand slid down her lower back, fingers spreading on her buttocks.   
  
“ _Hnng_ ,” he intoned in response, his breathing slightly heavier now. She could feel his heartbeat quickening with every slow slide of her hand around him. He nibbled on her neck as he cupped her buttocks, pulling her against him. She lifted her leg, sliding it around his thighs as he pressed for more. Her thumb rubbed across the tip of his penis, pressing gently into him in a way that she knew he liked. The response was immediate. “ _Aya…_ ”  
  
She wasn’t prepared for him to pull her across him, rolling them to the side as he nudged her thighs open with his knees. She pushed the sheets out of the way and clasped his lower back as he propped himself over her and stared into her eyes.  His sleep-tousled hair fell across his brow in pale slashes, his eyelids heavy with sleep. Her other hand lifted, cupping his cheek.   
  
“What were you dreaming about?”  
  
“You,” he said and dipped his head. His mouth pressed gently against hers, lips molding over hers. Her head lifted off of the bed, pressing for more, but he pulled back. His nose brushed against hers as he let out a ragged breath. “I always dream about you.”  
  
She smiled and clasped the back of his neck, yanking him down to her mouth. He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and kissed her with more force than before. Her tongue darted against his lips and he opened to her, slipping his tongue against hers with another moan. Their bodies shifted against one another, his penis pressing into her lower belly.   
  
She waited for him to initiate sex, a buzzing electric feeling centering low in her body as she anticipated joining with him. It was curious. They had made love the night before, but the act, as always, had not abated her need of him.

  
He seemed to be waiting for her to initiate it first. No matter how many times they had made love, he seemed to hesitate to join with her, as if afraid of pressing his needs on her. She found the thought distressing; she enjoyed his need. She was slightly in awe of the way she affected him, and vice versa.  
  
She reached between them again, grasping him gently as she drove her heels into the bed and gently lifted her hips upward, positioning him at her wet center. The crown of his cock slipped slowly inside, easing gently into her. Razer broke away from her mouth and buried his face against her neck again.  
  
He shivered against her, his muscles trembling as his hips twitched against hers. She smiled against his shoulder as her hand flattened on his waist, waiting for him to adjust.   
“You feel like home to me,” he said raggedly against her neck.   
  
Their hips shifted, pressing into one each others as he glided into her all the way. She felt his hand on her waist, sliding up her ribs and then gently palming her right breast. Her nipple awoke with sensation as her artificial nervous system twanged, sending information flooding into her.   
  
His hips slowly rolled against hers, his thrusts deep and languid. She could feel his heart beating against her chest as he kissed up her jaw and claimed her mouth again. Her hands pressed on his lower back, spreading down to his buttocks. Her fingers dug in, feeling each slow flex of his muscles as he moved into her.   
  
Her eyes closed as she kissed him, half of her processing power no longer running the diagnostics scan on the ship. Every bit of her was focused entirely on Razer.  She could not think past the pleasure scattering across her sensors, every circuit and microchip obsessively collecting each bit of information she could glean from him.  
  
She had been so surprised the first time they had made love; she had not expected to lose herself in him so thoroughly. She had analyzed the data, but could find no reason for her reaction to his stimuli. She had asked him about it, but he’d merely smiled at her and kissed her and said that some things were beyond comprehension or words.  
  
He pressed into her, the steady, grinding pulse of his hips making both of them gasp against each others lips. He reached down and caught the underside of her knee, opening her to him more. He pulled back until only the tip of him was inside, and then he took her with a hard thrust.   
  
She broke away from his mouth, head tilting back to bare her throat. Razer’s teeth nibbled along her throat and down to her shoulder, brushing across the hard metal of her shoulder joints and then back to her neck. Sparks spun across her skin, igniting by his touch.   
  
“Razer…”  
  
He lifted himself up on his hands, his pace quickening as she recognized the signs of completion on his face. He bared his teeth, lower lip bitten as he moved into her in sharp, needful thrusts. He thrust all of the way in and stayed there, grinding against her with a roll of his spine, muscles flexing and releasing as her hands clasped hard.   
  
“I’m going to…” he managed with a growl of pleasure, though there was regret in his eyes. He always apologized if she did not climax with him.   
  
“It is all right,” she whispered and kissed him quickly, his body rushing into hers as he lost the control he had been working hard to maintain. He pressed his chest over top of hers, face against her neck again. He thrust once, twice and then he was gone, trembling his way through orgasm. Another growl rumbled through him and she felt his teeth on her neck again.  
  
Her hand lifted, burying in his hair as he trembled against her, his seed spurting into her tight channel. She could feel every tremor in his body, every shift in hormone, pheromone, and endorphin. She absentmindedly collected the data, collating it for later, to compare to their past encounters.  
  
He breathed into her neck, peppering her with soft kisses, followed by tiny nibbles along her jaw. He never seemed to mind that she was not actually flesh, but a hard light construct. He made her feel like flesh, made her feel alive when he gently marked her with his lips and teeth and tongue.  
  
He came to rest within her as her fingers carded his short white hair. When he pulled back to stare into her eyes, she smiled at him. He let out a breath and kissed her brow, letting his lips trail along her cheek to her mouth. He kissed her slowly, though it seemed all a rush to her. She could feel the beat of his heart pounding through her, outmatching the hum of her circuits.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled against her lips, causing a frown to crease her brow.   
  
“Why?”  
  
“You didn’t…” he trailed off, blushing as he did sometimes. She found it endearing how often he avoided explicitly naming the things they did together. To her, it was a matter-of-fact thing.   
  
“Orgasm.”  
  
“Yes,” he said, pulling out of her with another hard blush.   
  
“I enjoyed yours. You do not need to apologize,” she said, but he pulled away from her and hunched over on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out another breath. She shifted on the bed and leaned into the back of his shoulder. “Especially…not after last night. I lost track of how many times you made me lose control of my motor functions.”  
  
Razer’s head turned and she saw desire darkening his eyes, the corners of his lips turning up. “You drive me crazy, you know that?”  
  
“You seem sane to me.”  
  
“No, I am not,” he said as he half-turned, wrapping his arm around her waist and twisting them on the bed until she was lying on her back beneath him. He dipped his head down to the center of her body, the warmth of his breath spreading across her like fire.  
  
His mouth lingered on her bared stomach, nibbling down the curve of her waist as his arms tightened around her hips. She slid her fingers into his hair again, closing her eyes as tiny tremors sparked through her skin, igniting sensors and circuits again. He tugged on her, pulling her closer, her hand sliding around his tattooed neck.  
  
“We are due for duty in five-point-two minutes, Razer,” she said regretfully, tilting his head up. His eyes were shadowed, sparking with lust. “The others are already awake. I must reassemble myself.”  
  
“ _Mmmm…_ ” he rumbled and slid his tongue across her stomach and then up the underside of her left breast. He nuzzled her, dragging his lower lip across her nipple, the heat of his breath bathing the sensitive flesh. He glanced up at her and then flicked her nipple with his tongue, teasing it in a slow circle.   
  
“I…” She trailed off as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his lips. He tugged on it and she followed him, the hand in his hair curling around the back of his neck, holding him to her. His teeth nibbled at her again, making her bite down on her lower lip; she loved it when he did that, and he knew it. Her eyes closed in the gloom of his quarters as she tried and failed to control herself.   
  
His mouth trailed down her center again, his hands moving to her hips. He pushed her thighs open again,  and she practically vibrated beneath him, anticipating the heat of his mouth at her center.   
  
A small beeping noise cut through the air with a burst of red light, confusing them both for a moment. Then Hal Jordan’s voice sounded from Razer’s ring as he lifted his hand from her hip.   
“Hey, you two. Sorry if I’m, uh…interrupting, but we’ve got a situation out here,” Jordan said shortly. “All hands on deck.”   
  
The light from Razer’s ring died, leaving them in silence. Razer’s head dropped to her stomach in defeat as he let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
“ _Cockblocking bastard_ ,” he mumbled against her stomach. She stroked the back of his neck as he lifted his gaze to hers again. “I’m sorry. I will make it up to you later.”  
  
“I would like that very much,” she said as he rolled off of her and got to his feet. She followed him, activating the auto assembly of  her chest plates and bottom pieces. They snapped into place as she watched him pull on pants, and then make a fist, his Red Lantern uniform materializing with a flash of flaming red. When he turned back to face her, there was still regret and lust in his gaze. “How do I look?”  
  
“Beautiful,” he said and caught her waist in his hands, bringing her in for another kiss that seared her sensors. He let her go too quickly; for some reason their duties seemed incredibly unimportant to her at the moment. He tilted his head toward the door, a small smile on his lips. “Come on. Let’s see what trouble Jordan is getting us into today.”  
  
Aya smiled and followed him out the door, her hand in his. She didn’t let go.

_(end)_


End file.
